Emmett's Choice
by proudwildcat
Summary: Rosealie is gone. Now Emmett has a coice to make. Will he choose to love again? Its better than it looks, I hope. Read and review to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really can't stand Rosalie, so I just kind of made her disappear...I had to put someone in there. Its very AU but I don't really care. I have to have some kind of artistic license.**

**Disclaimer: You probably should be glad I don't own Twilight. If I did everyone would have a pronounced southern accent.**

They were talking about me again. Not that I blamed them. I'd be worried too if Ed or Jazz hadn't left their room except to hunt in nearly a year. One would think they would be quieter about it though. Even now, the only reason I hunted was to keep myself from hurting Charlie and Nessie. If it wasn't for that I would be fine to stay in my room and wallow. The only people I would talk to were Edward and Bella-I didn't have a choice with Edward; he could hear what I was thinking anyway. Bella, I just talked to because she knew how I felt. She had dealt with the same thing when Ed had left her. The only difference was Edward had abandoned Bella for her own good. Rosie abandoned me because she had fallen for someone else.

Vampires aren't actually supposed to change. Even Carlisle had only heard of anything like it once or twice. Rosalie had picked me. She loved me at first sight, same as I loved her. When vampires mate, we mate for life…or death…eternity or whatever. Apparently that's not always the case.

Rosie, Alice, Jazz, and I had taken a trip to Milan. It was fashion week there or some nonsense. The girls were going to get new ideas for their closets. I knew I should have just stayed at home with everyone else, but Rosie and Alice were so excited, and to see my Rosie happy was my greatest joy. Jasper was going because he hardly ever left Alice's side. End the end it was good that he and Alice had decided to tag along. They were the only reason I came home.

Alice saw Him coming before I did. We were at a fashion show wrap party, in the ballroom of some prissy hotel. I wanted to leave and hunt whatever was local, but Rosalie was in her element. All of a sudden Alice, who had been talking to one of the models, materialized at my side.

"We have to go, now," She stated. She looked bewildered, and slightly pissed. I wondered what she had seen.

Rosalie wasn't having any of it. "Do you think for one second, I'm leaving now?" She asked. Not for the first time did I wish she wasn't so bigheaded. She liked having people ask her if she wanted to model.

"What's going on Alice?" Jasper asked, worried. "Are we in danger?"

She looked uncomfortable, and still she was trying to hurry us. Rosie had walked off to powder her nose again or something. "Not exactly," she told us. "But we should still get Rosie and get out of here before-" Her words cut off and her face fell. "Oh no…" She was looking over to the other side of the ballroom.

At first I thought she was having another vision, and I wondered what could be happening; then I looked to Jasper and realized that he had the exact same look on his face. I followed their eyes and saw what the problem was. Rosie was dancing with someone else. Not just someone…another vampire. That was what Alice had seen? I couldn't believe it-not my Rosie- but I could see the change had been made. Besides, Rosie hated dancing with me. She said I lumbered too much. This guy was totally not lumbering. He made Edward look clumsy.

What did Alice see happening though? Surely Rosalie was coming home with us? The look on her face told me something different. What I wouldn't give to have had Edward there with us, so I could at least hear Rosie's thoughts. I steeled myself for what was coming next. I had never dealt with someone leaving me.

"What do I do? I cause confrontation, humans could die…" I trailed off, looking at Alice.

She nodded glumly. "We go back to the hotel, and pray she follows us soon."

"Sounds good to me," Jasper agreed. The look on his face was relieved. He had been uneasy there from the start.

So, that's what we did. We waited, and waited, and waited. I paced holes in the floor. And she still didn't come back.

Finally, about five o' clock in the morning, she retuned. With the guy. I was pissed.

So, it seemed, was Alice. She dragged Rose out on the balcony and was cussing her for all she was worth. And she was worth a lot to me. I was glad she was doing it quietly so we couldn't hear. The only problem was that she left the offending vampire standing here with us. At least he was looking uncomfortable. To add to the issue, his eyes were red. Very red. He had been hunting recently. It made me wonder, how many Bellas had he killed?

Jasper was the first one to speak. I could feel him trying to calm me, but it wasn't quite working. "And you are?" He asked, giving the stranger an appraising look. I could tell that he was thinking along the same lines as me.

"I am Giovanni," he said with a clear Italian accent. Great. Smooth looking _and_ an accent. How the hell was I supposed to compete with this guy?

Thankfully Rose and Alice chose this time to make an entrance, Alice looking frustrated and Rosalie furious. Rosie looked at me and sighed. "Could we have a second, please?" She asked, looking at the others. Jasper nodded, dragging Alice out of the room. He glared at Giovanni until he had no choice but to follow. My Rosie looked at me and put the nails in my coffin. "I'm leaving," she said simply. "I'm tired of having to blend in. I want to stand out. I'm tired of having to play a part. I'm tired of ignoring my nature. I just want to be me."

"And you can't do that with me?" I asked. She looked aggravated. She obviously wanted me to take this in stride. I was tired of doing as she asked. I had always given her anything her conceited heart desired. Then when she was done, that was it? No way. Not cool. "I'm leaving if you like it or not, so you might as well like it." She looked at me scornfully. Still, I could see the hurt in her eyes. Did she truly want to leave me? I couldn't let her go without a fight.

"You're just gonna leave me like this Rosie? What do you want me to do?"

She steeled herself for what she was about to say, like it was actually going to hurt _her._ "I don't care." She stated, like she was talking about what shoes she was wearing. "Just as long as you do it without me."

And with that sentence, the coffin was shut.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Well, I finally got rid of Rosalie. That was harder than I thought. And I thought hard, too. Oh well. Now to the rest of the story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But if I did y'all never would have been subjected to Rosalie._

_**The plane ride back from Milan was my own personal brand of hell, at best. I fought hard to keep my composure under control. I held it together through baggage claims, and I even did good to grimace at the white Jeep coming through the parking lot.**_

_**As soon as I climbed into the backseat with Alice I collapsed. I just couldn't do it anymore. Edward read my thoughts and hissed viciously. He was studying me in the rearview mirror, waiting to see what I was going to do. "Just drive Edward," **_**I was thinking. "**_**Get me home."**_

**He nodded. He knew how it felt to have a hole the size of a grapefruit in his chest. "We'll talk to Carlisle when we get home. Surely this is not a normal thing."**

"**What's not normal is Rosalie's brain," Alice muttered. "Sure wish Jasper would have let me at her when I had the chance." Edward grinned at the thoughts running through Alice's head. It really wasn't easy to keep secrets around a guy who could read minds. **

**The ride back to the house was pretty much silent after that. I tried thinking of ways to go back and get her. Every now and then Edward or Alice would give me a 'Don't you even so much as **_**think **_**about it,' look, so I gave up thinking. Jasper kept trying to cheer me up in his own weird way, but for the first time in his life he failed. Everything good of me was gone with my Rosie or had been sucked into that grapefruit sized hole. I just kind of zoned out, thinking of Rosalie's face. Even when I was human she was the prettiest thing I had ever seen. And I was half dead when I first saw her. At first I thought she was an angel, sent to take me to heaven like my mama had always told me. Now I found out she was the angel of death. Except I couldn't die. That totally sucked. **

**In a few short minutes, we were home. Edward liked to drive fast. As soon as we pulled in the garage I was out of the jeep, up the porch stairs, and on the couch to chill in front of the TV. Alice and Jazz had gone to their room to unpack. Esme was upstairs working on her blueprints, Carlisle was at the hospital, and Edward was hugging Bella and Nessie in the kitchen. "Welcome home Daddy!" I could hear Nessie hollering. Rosie had always been jealous of Bella for having a perfect family. Now it was my turn. Did Edward know how much he was blessed?**

"**Yeah, I think I do," he said, standing in the doorway holding Nessie. Bella was behind him, looking at me with sorrowful eyes. **

**Nessie wiggled out of Ed's arms and jumped on my lap. "Uncle Em!" she cried happily, showing me a picture in her head. She wanted to go wrestle in the yard.**

"**Not now munchkin, okay? Maybe this afternoon." I told her. She immediately jumped off my lap and went to find Uncle Jazz. He or Jacob would surely play with her. I sighed and went back to flipping channels. Ed went to call Carlisle and Bella came to sit with me.**

"**I know how much it hurts," She started, "And I know you probably won't want to hear it, but you know we love you, and it will get better."**

**I turned to her and gave her an ill-tempered grimace. "This from the girl who tried cliff-diving as a form of suicide?" **

**She gave me an evil look. "Uh-huh. You know that was a misunderstanding. Just as you know wallowing isn't going to help. Why don't we go for a ride on Edward's motorcycle?"**

**I sighed again. "Not today, Bells." I just really didn't feel like playing today. I heard a car door slam and footsteps coming up the porch steps. **

**Carlisle walked in the front door, threw his jacket over his chair and sat. "How are you holding up?" he asked, looking at me. I just looked at him. "Right," he sighed. "Rosalie would do this."**

"**I didn't think it was possible, Carlisle," Edward said. "I thought vampires couldn't change their mates."**

"**Some vampires are never really satisfied, especially in a situation like Rosalie's. They go after what they think will finally work for them. I've only seen it once or twice. Its kind of like imprinting, like what the wolves do."**

"**What's like the wolves do?" Jacob walked in, looking around. "Where's Nessie?" She came running up behind him and jumped on his back. "Hey! There's my girl!" he said. She stuck her palm to his cheek and started showing him what she was thinking. "You wanna wrestle?" He asked. She nodded. "Let's go!" He answered, swinging her around and tickling her. "You up for it Emmett?"**

**I shook my head. "Not today. I'm really not in the mood."**

"**You and Blondie get in a fight again?" He inquired. Bella gave him a look and shook her head. "What? I was just asking."**

**Nessie started tugging on his shirt and pulled him back outside. Alice followed. She loved helping Nessie cheat. I knew she'd tell Jacob everything. Jazz came to sit with us. Esme came downstairs too. She kissed Carlisle on the head and sat down at his feet. No matter how much pain I was in it felt good to have my vampire family around me. We certainly weren't normal, but we loved each other. **

**Carlisle cleared his throat and started again. "As I said, apparently Rosalie imprinted on this Giovanni guy. We know she never was happy here; except for Emmett she would have been gone a long time ago. She finally did what would make her perfectly happy."**

**I hated to think it. "**_**That actually makes sense. She hated small town life."**_

**Edward sighed and nodded. "I knew she was trouble," he hissed. Ed and Rose never had the best of relationships.**

**Esme was looking like a mother with empty nest syndrome. "Maybe she'll change her mind and decide to come home."**

**Jacob walked back in carrying Nessie and followed by Alice. "If she will I don't see it," she sighed. Esme looked sad. Alice sat beside her and gave her a hug. Nessie bounded up and sat on my lap. "I'm sorry you're sad Uncle Em," she crooned. She patted my face and showed me a picture in her head of me and Edward smiling. **

"**It's ok Pumpkin. Uncle Emmett's going upstairs now, ok?" I told her. She nodded and jumped from my lap across the room to Jacob's. I walked up to my room with a heavy heart.**

**I haven't left my room except to hunt in eleven months.**


End file.
